Once in a Lifetime
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Sequel to Early Morning. A day has passed since Sonic returned from his battle with Metal Sonic. And now Sonic has more to the story about why he finally admitted his feelings towards Amy. This is told in Sonic's P.O.V. What is it? Read to find out. SonAmy oneshot songfic. Owned by Sega and song by Michael Bolton.


**Once in a Lifetime**

One day has passed since I've returned home from my battle with Metal Sonic. What happened when I got home? Well, all I can tell you is that it was the greatest moment of my life. Finally getting together with Amy. But the only problem is that there is more to the story that I haven't told Amy.

_Ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_

There is more to the story about why I've opened up to Amy .But I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Amy. She is out shopping a this moment, and while I'm sitting at home I was watching TV. Titanic was on, and I couldn't help but just watch it. Despite it having a tragic ending, it is a very beautiful story with all the romance and everything.

But just watching this doesn't help much about my situation. While I was still clueless, Titanic had just finished. So after that I turned the TV off, and made my way to the kitchen for some water. Amy will be home soon, so I better be ready for the hardest part that I'm to do soon.

The only song that I was thinking about is "Once in a Lifetime" by Michael Bolton. The reason being is that it is a powerful song, which means that you'll fall in love at least once in your lifetime. And today it's now or never to tell Amy my real feelings, or I'll regret it in future. And that I don't want to happen at least once in my lifetime.

_Some people fill their lives, _  
_with empty nights And days that slip away_

_Some search till the _  
_end of time, but never find, _  
_The open arms of fate _

I then took a drink of my water, and then sat down at the table. My hands where on my head, because I was so angry about the fact that I have no idea how I'm going to tell Amy my story. I breathed heavily to take out the anger, then slowed down to try and calm myself.

"Damn it! What the hell am I going to do?" I wondered. I just sat there puzzling,and thinking very hard on how I am going to tell my story.

_One moment comes along, _  
_someone who's a dream to you _  
_All at once your dreams come true_

As I sat there, I have been thinking for nearly half an hour which is thirty minutes. And finally after thirty minutes of thinking through, I have finally came up with the perfect speech on how I would tell Amy the whole story about my true feelings towards her.

"Yes! I Got this! I just hope this works, because the last time I only told her like 75% of the story. But this time she will get the whole story scored 100%." I said excitedly. Suddenly, I then heard the door opening. And indeed that it was Amy.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy called towards me.

_Once in a lifetime, _  
_you find the one you really love_  
_For now and_ forever,  
_one love that never ends, hmm_

"Hi Amy!" I replied back. Amy took off her jacket and came walking towards me. At this moment I was starting to tremble. But I shook it off so that I could focus on the real situation here. It was finally time, and all I could think of was confidence.

"OK Sonic. This is your chance to prove yourself here, man. Just please whatever you do for the love of God, Do NOT fuck this up!" I thought.

_Once in a lifetime, _  
_when every star that lights the sky_  
_Will shine with one reason, _  
_leading your heart to _  
_the one love you find_

_Just once in a lifetime_

She then walked up to me for a loving embrace. The embrace was the most warm and most wonderful feeling to have. It was not one of those "Death hugs" that she use to give me years ago, this was a real and true loving embrace.

"How have you been since I have been away?" she asked me very nicely.

"Lonely" I answered with a teasing tone. This made Amy giggle. And believe me when I say that she has a very cute giggle. It gets me every time.

"Just can't live a second without me, can you?" She teased, and made me blush. I only replied with a nod. I then shook off and remembered what I had to tell Amy.

"Um Amy?" I asked.

"Yes? What is it Sonic?" She replied. After that I took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked very sturdy.

"Of course you can." She replied. After that she released the hug to face me when standing up.

"OK what is it Sonic?" Amy asked me, as I took a deep breath

_Hmm mm mm mm  
_

"Well Amy, you see something has been bugging me. Ever since I came back home, I don't think I have been truly honest with you." I began. This made Amy looked so confused at this moment.

"What do you mean by that Sonic?" She asked.

"Well, do you remember what I told you when I came home that night, after we took flight when I was Super Sonic?" I asked her, with her replying with a nod.

"Yes, you told me that you loved me. And that you didn't tell me sooner because you didn't want Eggman to use me as a bait for you to surrender, or hurt me. You also said that you were also shy, and you said that you wanted to mix the two things you loved the most together, which is running and me." She replied. I then nodded, surprised she remembered that whole thing.

"That's true. But those are only the basic reasons why I love you. There is a whole lot more than that. A HELL of a lot more!" I replied back to her.

"More? What more do you have left to prove? I think that what you told me that night was enough." Amy said very confused.

"Not to me it's not." I replied.

"OK, What is it Sonic?"Asked Amy.

_Some people live their lives _  
_in compromise, And hide their dreams away_  
_Some never take the chance, _  
_within their hands to _  
_claim the prize they make_

"Well it goes like this. Before I met you on Little Planet, I Always thought that I was already strong enough to deal with Eggman. But as the years go by he kept coming back to seek vengeance, and I didn't feel strong enough to beat these new threats." I began. Amy was starting to become concerned about where I was going here.

"I see, but this doesn't explain why you love me so much." Amy stated.

"Well one day while Tails was fixing the Tornado, I was researching the internet on his computer to see what I could do to help me grow stronger to defeat Eggman. And the first result that came up on the list was, 'Love.'" I explained. Amy really looked stunned about what I just said.

_When faith is all you need, _  
_to hold the hand of destiny,_  
_Find the love that's meant to be_

"Love?" Amy asked very surprised. I then nodded.

"Yes Amy, love. I never did believe that at first, up to when I first met you on Little Planet. When I first saw you the first thing that popped into my head was "My God! She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." And that was when I had my first crush on you. Then for some reason it made me feel stronger. I didn't know why at first, but after when Metal Sonic captured you I lost it. That crush I had for you made me feel stronger to save you." I told her, and she started to tear up with joy.

_Once in a lifetime, _  
_you find the one you really love_  
_For now and forever, _  
_one love that never ends, hmm_

"Yes Amy. When I saved you and found out that you were OK, it made me feel even more stronger that my first crush was still alive. And the day you opened up to me and told me that you loved me, that made me feel stronger than ever because you felt the same way I felt when I first met you." I carried on. Amy was tearing up from every word I was saying.

"Sonic, are you trying to tell me that...?" She started, but couldn't finish because she was crying with joy.

"Yes Amy. You are my power of strength. And every time you're in my presence or my thoughts, I grow even stronger. That is why I was always rejecting my love for you. Because you are the only one who builds my strength. And I couldn't let any harm come to you, otherwise I'll lose every bit of strength I have. And if I've ever lost you, I'll be nothing. I'll be too weak to save anyone. You're my strength Amy, and I love you so much. And that'll only happen to me, once in a lifetime." I finished,

With every word, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, because I have never been crazy over anyone in my whole life. And the fact that I was so happy that I managed to open up to tell the whole story to Amy.

"Oh, Sonic! I love you too!" exclaimed Amy, as she walked close to me, and we shared a warm loving embrace. After twenty seconds from the hug, we then looked into each others eyes. Then we leaned slowly forward to each other and gave a passionate kiss, both of us with tears and all.

_Once in a lifetime, _  
_when every star that lights the sky_  
_Will shine with one reason, _  
_leading your heart to _  
_the one love you find_

_Just once in a lifetime_

After we both finished our two minutes of embrace with a passionate loving kiss, we then took a second or two to catch our breaths. Her kiss was the most beautiful feeling ever. They were soft and very peachy. Whatever it is that she puts on her lips, it made it taste so damn good!

"Sonic, you have no idea how happy you have made me! I don't know if I can be any happier than I already am." Amy said whilst we were both in a warm loving embrace.

"I couldn't be in a better moment than I am now Amy. Only problem is that it only made this moment for me 95%." I stated, as she looked at me very concerned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked while very confused.

_If you believe in the power of love_  
_And you believe that dreams come true_

"There is one more thing I have to ask you."I stated, with her replying with a nod.

"OK?" She said.

"Just keep in mind, that this will only bring it up to 99%." I stated and she nodded.

"OK Sonic. What's your question?" She asked me. The next move that I make is going to make me as nervous as hell. But for her, it is all worth it.

_Magic will fill your heart, _  
_when that moment comes along_  
_Just once in your life_

What I did at this moment was that I took a little item out of my pocket, and held it in front of Amy. It was a small black box with a pink rose designed on it. I then opened the box, to reveal a 24-karat gold ring with a shiny rose on it. And you have guessed correctly if you are thinking that I am proposing to Amy.

"Oh my God!" was Amy's reaction after seeing the ring that was in the box.

_(Guitar solo)_

"Amy Rose, will you marry me?" me finally having the guts to pop the question to Amy. The tears then welled up in Amy's eyes as a sign for happiness. She had been quiet for about a minute now, up until she tackled me to the floor with a hug.

"YES SONIC, I WILL MARRY YOU!" Amy yelled with excitement. After that I then placed the ring on Amy's left ring finger, and we then shared a loving passionate kiss.

_Once in a lifetime, _  
_you find the one you really love_  
_For now and forever, _  
_one love that never ends, hmm_

"I thought you would never ask, Sonic." stated Amy, as we both giggled.

"Well, you know me. Always full of surprises." I replied, with Amy nodding.

"True. But can I ask what it is that would make you 100% strong?" Amy asked me very concerned.

"Once we're married." I simply replied. Amy smiled and we shared another warm loving embrace.

_Once in a lifetime, _  
_when every star that lights the sky_  
_Will shine with one reason, _  
_leading your heart to _  
_the one love you find_

_Just once in a lifetime_  
_Just once in a lifetime, hmm_  
_Once in a lifetime_  
_Once in a lifetime_

"I guess I can't say anymore fair than that." Amy said warmly. I smiled at her.

"Guess not." I replied. We again looked into each others teary eyes.

"I love you so much, Amy Rose." I said to her.

"And I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy replied. And after that, we both shared another warm loving kiss.

_For now and forever, _  
_one love that never hurts_

_Just once in a lifetime, _  
_oh, oh yeah_

Few hours later we both got tired and went to bed, And then we said our "Goodnight, I love you" and then we fell asleep in each others arms. This just goes to show you that nothing is ever impossible in life, for anyone to find the love of their lives. And there is no better place I'd be in right now, or a better person.

I will do whatever it takes to keep my rose happy. My love for Amy has now become more than just a strength to me, but it has also become my destiny and my passion in life. I will always be with Amy, I will always protect her, I will always be there for her and I will always love her, until the day I die. She will make my life 100% once we're married. This is a happily ever after moment for me, and moments like this only happens "Once in a Lifetime."

_The one you really love_  
_The one you really love _

_Just once in a lifetime, oh_  
_Once in a lifetime, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
**_

**The End  
**


End file.
